1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate generally to an imaging device, and more particularly, to an imaging device including a plurality of imaging units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices for forming still images or moving images have been applied in various fields. Recently, imaging devices became essential components of portable electronics, such as a mobile phone and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and their applications are now extending to medical cameras, security/monitoring cameras, on-vehicle cameras, cameras for robots, etc. With this trend, required functions or performances of imaging devices are also differentiated according to applications.
For example, a portable digital camera, a camcorder, a camera for mobile phone, etc. have primarily requirements for miniaturization, minimal thickness, light weight and high-resolution, but generally do not require a wide Field of View (FOV). These cameras generally have a maximum FOV of 60 to 65 degrees; and in the case of a wide-angle lens, a maximum FOV of 80 degrees. Accordingly, these cameras are not generally capable of photographing at a wide FOV reaching 120 degrees or more. Meanwhile, security/monitoring cameras, on-vehicle cameras for side view, cameras for robots, medical cameras, etc. may need a wide FOV reaching 120 degrees or more in order to minimize blind spots.
For this reason, various methods have been proposed to implement a wide FOV in an imaging device. One method is to use a special lens, such as a wide-angle lens or a fisheye lens, as a lens for an imaging device. However, in this case, the special lenses may cause distortion in acquired images, and the thickness of such a special lens also increases the entire thickness of the imaging device. Korea Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-0044453, entitled “A Wide-Angle Imaging Optical System and Wide-Angle Imaging Device, Monitoring Imaging Device, On-Vehicle Imaging Device and Projection Device with Wide-Angle Imaging Optical System,” discloses an imaging device capable of forming panoramic images over a super-wide range by using a combination of reflective planes and a combination of lenses. Also, Korean Laid-open Patent application No. 2010-0006867, entitled “Flexible Image Photographing Apparatus with a Plurality of Image Forming Units and Method for Manufacturing the Same,” discloses an imaging device that can be bent forward and backward by arranging a plurality of image forming units in the form of an array and manufacturing all members including the main body with a flexible substance.